Category talk:Light Cores
Potential Issues With Layout As it stands right now, with the way things are linked and stuff it could possible pose potential issues: The main problem that could crop up is the fact that divine wheel sets on each level have the same name across all 3 core types. (ie. All 5 classes will use a wheel set of the same name at the same level; Instead being set apart by the letters A (magic), B (light) and C. (heavy)) Using River Core Set as a link works if you plan on including a 3 core types on the same page. For example, having a River Core Set page with collapsable sections for each set type. (ie. River Core-A set, River Core-B set, etc...) Even in that case the link provided on each category page should try to point directly to that point in the page. (ex. River Core Set) In this case, it also means that there would only be a need to link to the set, and not every individual piece. This would not only require a lot of pages but also cause an overload of links that can confuse people. As well, I have ideas on how these pages could be laid out. I'll probably work on a few templates and see if I can get one to work. --Moofey 00:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Quit update: I've provided a few examples of how you might or might not want these pages to look like. Take a look at River Core Set and see. To make this possible I've added a template for Equips so that each entry and page looks consistent with the rest. This same template should also be usable for accessories, weapons and even costumes. On top of that, back on the Light Cores category page I changed the entry for the River Core a bit so that only the set is linked. Since the data for each part of the wheel is on this page there's only a need for the one entry. The link is set up so that it goes straight to the River Core-B set portion of the page via anchor. All in all, with all of the info displayed on the core set page you could effectively reduce the amount of data on this page to just the set name, to make it simpler and less cluttered. (Though they can still be classified by rarity) Since I went out of the way to make an Equip template, I also made an identical-looking items template that can be used for just about anything in that goes in your inventory that isn't an piece of equipment. (Pets, consumables, expansions, etc...) Both the Equip and Items templates should be protected ASAP. --Moofey 01:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Moofey! I've currently been working on an idea for wheels which would involve an imagemap of the full wheel and linking to each seperate key upon click, instead of a list with a bunch of links. But I haven't really worked out how that would work with parser functions @.@ I see what you mean about the long list which is kind-of overwhelming though o.o' But idk. I'm sure LilLanie has an idea. We currently also have an Equipment template, which works for most, if not all, equipment pieces. But your templates are also nice D: Idk. -leaves decisions to LilLanie- Btw, when making templates, if you go } if no one enters anything in for "Stuff" it will automatically come up as "Unknown" instead of leaving the awkward template piece on the page ;) Bibbidi Bobbidi 02:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha... I guess I should check before I put something together for nothing. :P --Moofey 02:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't for nothing! It is very nicely put together, other than a few simple tweaks needed here and there. It depends on which is more organized looking and appealing to Lanie (the main Wikia editor). I quickly threw mine together and it wouldn't be applicable if we end up doing wheel pages like you suggested. (Since I probably won't be able to figure out the coding for what I imagined) Bibbidi Bobbidi 02:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) This is kind-of what I had in mind: Chain_Core-B ...except I've come to the sad realization wikia imagemaps don't work with brackets x.x So it'd, more than likely, require a mod to come in and put the code for the imagemap. So up to LilLanie what you want to do from here xD Bibbidi Bobbidi 04:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Validating the idea of using the format where -A / -B / -C is added after the name, but this must be used in all instances, including the Sets. Thingy Set -A has nothing in common with Thingy Set -B, other than it's probably the same quality and level. The commonality of the word is of no concequence, seperate them completely. However, I think the category page has to have a format change as a result, it's now far too wide and busy-looking. Open to ideas for that one. Additionally, sorry Moofey, but your template is a touch too messy when used, especially since I want the auto-category segment embeded into the template (which also means how Sets was done doesn't work either. Sets should not explain EVERYTHING about each item, only summary information common to the entire set.) Lanie 22:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Moofey had a good idea about keeping them as complete sets, then just listing the sets. But the only trouble I foresee is the links. Like appraisal links on monster pages. Not many people will link Heavenly River Key-B Quite possibly we could put them into seperate sub-pages on that one page, like: http://divina.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Light_Cores/Common_Quality Yet that would require a lot of clicking.... Or maybe leave out the mats required/locations you get it from? Or put everything in tables? idk x-x Bibbidi Bobbidi 22:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC)